Raram's Moemon adventures
by okami eyes
Summary: Raram Sumatro, a young man from the town of Pallet is about to embark on your journey moemon by Kanto region. What fate holds for him?He can get become a moemon master? Or will he fail to fulfill its promise?
1. Chapter 1

**I had already written this story before, but because of my inexperience as a writer, the story was terrible. After a while I decided to rewrite it after I become more experienced as a writer. Well, the story is here, leave a comment and tell me if she has any future.**

* * *

**Raram's moemon adventure**

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day, the day that three young men from the town of Pallet would start their journey to become trainer moemon. It was expected that they feel anxious, nervous or even confident. But there was one that was ... Neutral.

His name was Raram Sumatro, it wasn't that he didn't like the idea of being a trainer, on the contrary, it was something he wanted to do for years, but for him, it wasn't a choice he did, was an obligation, something he had no right to decide.

While he fix your stuff, he took one look at itself in the mirror. He had black hair tied in a ponytail, clear skin and blue eyes. He wore a pair of sneakers, a gray worn Jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

"I'm going to do this," muttered Raram to himself "I will keep my promise."

He went downstairs and found his brothers waiting for he.

"You already go?" asked his brother, Racom. He had a spiky blond hair and blue eyes as the of Raram. He wore a black shirt, black pants and white sneakers.

"You know the answer," said Raram "don't have because ask".

"Good luck" murmured his sister, Rei. She and Racom were twins and she had the same blond hair and blue eyes that he, but her hair was longer, reaching to the waist. She wore a white t-shirt, black jeans and white sneakers.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need" said Raram. Before leaving, he looked at his little brother, Ranck. The kid was sitting at the table eating breakfast, without even looking at Raram. He had black hair spiky and blue eyes as all your brothers. He wore a white shirt under a blue jacket, jeans and white sneakers.

"See you soon" said Raram when passing through the door.

He addressed to professor oak's lab thinking of what would be his first moemon.

_"My first moemon, I think it's the only choice I can make"_ thought Raram.

"Hey Raram, wait for me" said a voice from behind him. He turned and he saw his old female friend Myu "why the hell do you have to be in such a hurry, I almost couldn't catch up," she mumbled. She had curly brown hair and green eyes. She wore a red shirt, blue skirt, white sneakers and White cap.

"In A Hurry? I just woke up on time, you should buy a new alarm clock "said Raram.

"Listen, I'm not taking effrontery from you" said Myu "now come on, professor oak's it waiting by we".

Shortly after they finally arrive at the lab.

"Ah, Raram, Myu, you guys arrived early" greeted the professor oak.

"It's this idiot who enciste in being punctual" complained Myu.

"Anyway it's time you choose your first moemons" he said, pointing to three moeballs on the table "You will be able to choose between bulbasaur, squirtle and charmander.

"Wait, I should choose first" said a voice from behind them.

Raram turned and saw his old rival, Jason. He had blond hair messy and Brown eyes. He wore a green shirt, black jeans and black sneakers.

"I'm the oldest among us three, I should choose my moemon first" complained Jason.

"Yes, but Raram and Myu got there first," said professor oak. Jason grunted a little but didn't say anything. The professor then pushed the button on the three moeballs releasing the moemons.

The first of the three was a bulbasaur. She had short green hair who came to the neck and red eyes. She had a green Rosebud between her hair and wore a blue dress with dark spots that came to their knees.

The second was a squirtle. She had light blue short hair and Brown eyes. She wore a yellow t-shirt in front and brown back and a bermuda blue jeans with a long tail on the back.

The third was a charmander. She had blond hair that reached to the shoulders and blue eyes. She wore an orange shirt and a yellow skirt reaching to the knees. There was a short tail with a small flame on her back.

Raram the looked for a while. Bulbasaur was a shy expression, Squirtle was a joyful look on his face and charmander seemed indifferent to what was happening around, almost ... Neutral.

"Professor, I choose Charmander" said Raram.

Professor oak nodded.

"I hoped that was their choice" he said. He returned to his moeballs and handed Charmander for Raram "take good care of her".

"I will" said Raram.

"Ok, my turn" said Myu approaching of Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

"Wait Myu, I think you should try to choose one of these here," said professor Oak pointing to three moebolas on the opposite side of the room.

"What's different in these moeballs?" Asked Myu.

"You'll see" said professor oak.

He pressed the button releasing the three moemons, they were the same species as the other, a bulbasaur, a squirtle and one charmander , there was only a single difference.

"My God" said Myu "professor oak, these moemon are ..."

"Men" finished the teacher for her "most people don't know, due to the fact that they appear less frequently than his female version but there are" said professor oak.

"Why do they appear less?" asked Myu.

"Well, it's actually very simple, moemons females tend to be either straight as bisexual, but the males are one hundred percent straight and only appear for women, but like most trainers of today are men, people began to think that there were only female moemon".

"Ah, that makes sense, I guess," said Myu. She then turned to the male moemons.

The first was a bulbasaur. He had green hair and red eyes. He wore a blue shirt with dark spots and a pair of jeans. He had a kind of bulb in the back.

The second was a squirtle. He had blue hair and Brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt underneath a brown coat and a pair of jeans. There was a long tail on your back.

The third was a charmander. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with orange sleeves and orange pants. There was a tail out of his back with a small flame at the tip.

"Professor, I choose the bulbasaur" said Myu.

The professor nodded. He returned the Bulbasaur for his moeball and delivered the Myu "take good care of him."

"I will" said Myu.

Finally, Jason approached the two girls remaining: Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

"I choose Squirtle" he said.

The professor returned the Squirtle to your moeball and handed it to him.

"Take good care of her," he said.

"I'm going to take care of," said Jason.

The professor returned the moemons remaining for his moeballs and kept.

"What's going to happen to them?" asked Myu.

"Oh, don't worry, they'll be fine," said professor oak "they're going to have a quiet life and happy in my lab and maybe someone the choice in the future".

"Now, before you go, I have to give to each his moedex" he said. He gave a moedex for each of the three.

Raram looked your moedex for a moment before of guard it. _"interesting"_ he thought.

"Well, now it's time for you to start their journeys" said professor Oak "I wish good luck to all three of you."

Then they left the lab going towards the exit of the town of Pallet.

"Hey, Raram, what do you think of battle?" asked Jason.

"Ok" said Raram in a monotonous tone of voice.

"Frankly, this your neutrality irritates me sometimes," said Myu.

"You're go fighting also Myu?" asked Jason.

"No, I'm going straight to Viridian city" said Myu "and if I'm lucky I'll find new moemons on the way". She then followed by Route 1, then disappearing from view.

"Okay let's get this battle," said Jason "Squirtle, go!".

"Charmander, go!" said Raram.

The two moemons left the moebolalls and looked confused for their masters.

"Why are we fighting now? We haven't even received our name "asked Squirtle.

"Come on, it's going to be only this time, I promise that I will give a name for you after this battle," said Jason to your moemon.

"But we haven't made a pact yet," complained Charmander.

"This could get to later also" said Raram.

"You promise me master?" asked Charmander.

"Yes" said Raram, trying not to blush.

"All right then" said Charmander smiling. Then out of nowhere she ran in the direction of Squirtle, with extended claws "Scratch" she said before hitting her with his claws. Squirtle staggered back to receive the blow.

_"She should not follow my commands during battle?"_ thought Raram.

"Oh, I still wasn't ready," complained Squirtle.

"The problem is your" said Charmander.

"Squirtle use Tackle" said Jason.

Squirtle has launched about Charmander, in a full-body attack. Charmander ended up falling on the floor.

_"It is time for her to start listening to me"_ thought Raram.

"Charmander use the Growl" said Raram.

Charmander opened her mouth and let out a loud grunt and pervasive that distorted the air. Squirtle plugged the ears with force trying to protect them from the sound.

"Squirtle use the Tackle again," said Jason.

Squirtle has launched about Charmander, but with less force because of Growl.

"Charmander use Scratch" said Raram.

Before Squirtle could hit she, Charmander fought back with its claws in a direct hit.

"Squirtle return" said Jason "Well, it was a good battle, but I and my moemon we gotta go now".

"Good luck" said Raram before follow by route 1.

* * *

"When I go receive my name?" asked Charmander while Raram tried to set up camp.

"As soon as I have finished arming this tent," he replied.

"And why are you taking so long?" asked Charmander.

"Well, I could go faster if you help me," he said.

"I will help when you give me a name," she said.

"Okay" said Raram _"she is very impatient"_ he thought.

Raram thought about it for a moment.

"What do you think of Zoe?" asked Raram.

She smiled "I like that name" said Zoe "was that so hard?".

"Can you help me now?" asked Raram.

After that they set up camp, Zoe pulled Raram for inside and sat on top of him.

"What are you doing?" asked Raram confused.

"It's time to make a Pact, master," answered Zoe with a smile on her face.

Rarm blushed for a second, until Zoe gave him a passionate kiss. They kissed for a long time while their tongues danced, until it finally had to be separated in order to breathe. Zoe then pulled his pants and boxers of Raram down, revealing his hard member. She licked her lips and started stroking with both hands his penis.

"You feel good master?" asked Zoe smiling.

Raram only moaned in response, Zoe then began licking the tip of the limb while the fondled with your hands even faster, making Raram moan even louder.

"Zoe ... I'm Cumming" said Raram, ecstatic.

Upon hearing this, Zoe involved all member with her mouth and began bobbing his head up and down. Finally, he released the load in the mouth of Zoe, which swallowed everything. She looked the Member of Raram, still hard, and pulled her skirt and her panties, revealing her wet vagina. She positioned itself on the penis of Greatly.

"Zoe, this is going to hurt a bit" said Raram.

"I know, but I can" said Zoe. He descended upon the Member of Raram, leaving her hymen being ripped. Zoe bit her lips trying not to scream. Tears flowed from his eyes and Raram did his best to ease the pain.

"Zoe if you want we can stop here," he said.

"No, it's okay, no longer hurts so much," said Zoe. She began to move up and down in a slow pace.

"It's nice," said Zoe when the pain began to fade, giving way to pleasure "is very good".

She started to go faster and faster, until she was jumping about the Member of Raram.

"Oh yes, Fuck how good this feels," said Zoe on top of your lungs. Raram began to move her hips in sync with Zoe and when he saw the sweat dripping from her breasts, he began to grope the breasts size C of Zoe, making her moan even more.

"Zoe ... I'll cumming ..." moaned Raram. With a final thrust, he released his semen inside of Zoe.

Zoe came shortly thereafter, their juices dripping from her vagina. She fell about Raram, exhausted.

"You okay?" asked Raram.

"Yes, just tired ... so tired ..." said Zoe before falling asleep.

Raram smiled at seeing her sleeping. He embraced before closing your eyes to sleep.

_"Becoming a trainer Moemon, it was something I wanted to do when I was Young, but when I had to start taking care of my brothers, I thought about leaving that dream aside, only to find that I had no choice, it was my only option_" thought Raram just before going to sleep, _"it's not that I don't like the idea of becoming a trainer just don't like when other people decide what should I do_" he then fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok, now some explanations. In most stories moemon, all moemons are girls, but I found better there was moemons of both sexes for that would make things a bit easier, as for example the reproduction of the moemons. Another thing that I have to explain is that the previous version of this story was based on the anime, but now I'll base it on the game. Anyway, again I ask you to leave your comments, since it is the closest that we wins of money in this site.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raram's moemon adventure**

**Chapter 2**

Raram woke up late the next morning. He looked up and saw Zoe sleeping peacefully on top of him. He wakes her up with a slight push . She blink a little before getting up.

"Good morning, master, you slept well?" she asked in a drowsy tone.

"Yes, very well indeed" said Raram.

Soon after the two dressed and disarmed the tent, they followed by route 1.

"Master, why you haven't seen my data?" asked Zoe halfway.

"Oh, I forgot" said Raram. He took the moedex the Pocket and pointed to Zoe.

**Name**: Zoe

**Moemon**: Charmander

**Species**: lizard moemon

**Gender**: Female

**Type**: Fire

**Level**: 6

**Regional Moedex**: # 004

**Ability**: Blaze

**Attacks**: Scratch, Growl

**Breast size**: B

**Evolves from**: none

**Evolves into**: Charmeleon

**Info**: Charmander are moemons very jealous. They tend to maintain a rivalry with every moemons of his master and are very aggressive with people close to his master, but it is possible that they let this feud aside if they are well trained.

_"Will that she's really that jealous?"_ thought Raram.

"master, how long will it take to we arrived to Viridian city?" asked Zoe.

"Will not be long" said Raram "and you don't have to call me master".

"You don't want me to call you that?" asked Zoe, confused.

"No, I want you to call me whatever you want, I don't like anyone being forced to do something, because I believe in free will," said Raram.

"Then, when I asked you to give me a name ..."

"Yes, I wanted that you have a name that you choose, but then I saw how much you wanted that I to choose, so I chose" said Raram.

"Well, I want to continue to call him master, if not have problem," said Zoe blushing.

Raram smiled at seeing Zoe blush.

_"I think this is the first time that I me open so with someone"_ thought Raram "If that's what you want, no problem Zoe".

They continued following the route 1 for a while, until they arrived to town Viridian. Raram expected can capture some wild moemon on the way, but he did not find any.

"Where we go first master?" asked Zoe while they walked by town.

"We have to go to the moemon Center, you is not fully recovered from the battle with the Squirtle remember?" said Raram.

"Plus I can still fight," said Zoe "I'm not very injured, I can still fight and..."

"Zoe, I don't want you to hurt yourself" said Raram "you're strong, I know, but even the strongest people have to oneself heal in any moment".

Zoe blushed a little but nodded in agreement. Raram returned Zoe to moebola and go for the moemon center There was no one in Center moemon at the moment wherein Raram entered, with the exception of nurse Joy who was sitting behind the counter.

"Hello and welcome to the moemon Centre, may I help you?" she said smiling.

"I would like to restore the health of my moemon, please" said Raram delivering the moebola of Zoe to nurse Joy.

"It's going to take a little over an hour," said the nurse Joy.

"Okay, I don't mind waiting," said Raram. He sat in one of the empty chairs of the Center and fell asleep.

* * *

"Frankly, just you to sleep in a place like this," said a familiar voice, waking up Raram.

"Oh, Hi Myu, I didn't expect to see you here" said Raram.

"Why the hell are you sleeping in a moemon Center?" asked Myu.

"I was waiting for my moemon be cured" said Raram rubbing his eyes "speaking of which, nurse Joy as is..."

"Your moemon is already healed," said the nurse Joy "she finished to heal for a few minutes".

"Thanks" said Raram taking Zoe's moebola "bye Myu".

"Hey, wait a minute," said Myu "where are you going?".

"I'm going to challenge the city's gym leader, Giovanni" said Raram.

"I regret to inform you, but the gym is closed" said Myu "I went down there and the gym leader was absent, nobody knows where he went."

"Well, then I think I go to Pewter City" said Raram turning to the output.

"Hey, wait for me" said Myu, following him out of the moemon center "you intend to go up against a gym leader with a single moemon?"

"No, I'm going to capture some moemons on the way" said Raram.

"Frankly, you won't find any moemon strong enough in Viridian forest" said Myu "well, if you want my suggestion, you should try the route 22, there are some strong moemons there".

"This is not the way to the League?" asked Raram.

"What difference does it make? you just need to go there, get some moemon and then go to Pewter city "said Myu.

Raram shrugged and followed by route 22. Myu gritted his teeth.

"Frankly, why he does have to be so indifferent to things?" mumbled Myu.

* * *

Raram continued by route 22 for a while, hoping that Myu was right.

"Master, what are we looking for?" asked Zoe while walking beside him.

"We're looking for some strong moemon to increase our team" responded Raram.

Zoe has stopped moving, freezing in place where was, his eyes staring at the floor. Raram also stopped and looked at her.

"Zoe, are you okay?" asked Raram. He then remembered something. _"Charmander are jealous"_ he prayed that not hadn't hurt the feelings of Zoe.

"Yes, it's every OK," said Zoe still staring at the floor. She raised her face and smile, but Raram saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Zoe, listen ..." before Raram could finish that sentence, he heard a rustling coming from tall grass.

"What was that?" asked Raram.

A moemon out of tall grass. She had thick whitish hairs that arrived at the neck and black eyes. She wore a tan sports trousers, a pair of brown shoes, a white shirt and Brown bands wrapped around the hands, serving as gloves.

"Hello my name is ..." Raram didn't have time to finish that sentence why the wild moemon ran towards him and struck punched in the face at a surprising speed. Raram fell on the floor with a thud.

"Master!" said Zoe shocked. She turned to the wild moemon with a look of pure rage "who do you think you are hurting my master?"

"Scratch!" said Zoe with claws extended.

The moemon strayed from Zoe attack, without apparent difficulty.

"Scratch!" said the moemon fighting back with the same attack. Zoe tried to deviate, but the moemon was faster. Zoe staggered back with his face hurt.

"Stop!" said Raram rising. He rubbed his hand the place where it will receive the moemon attack "why are you attacking us? We haven't done anything. "

"Why I want to be strong," she said.

"I'm sorry, but could you explain better?" asked Raram.

"You're a trainer" she continued "coaches has several strong moemons by travelling around the world".

"I'm sorry, but I just started my journey" said Raram "Zoe is the only moemon I have".

She looked at Zoe with look of doubt in their eyes "But she is so weak," said the moemon.

"How?!" Zoe's eyes looked like two fires of anger. She tried to move on moemon but Raram managed to hold it on time.

"calm Zoe" he said.

"Don't tell me to calm down," said Zoe, still trying to attack the moemon.

"What I mean is ..." said Raram still trying to hold Zoe "A coach is not only strong for which he travels the world capturing several moemons, he is strong because of ties he has with his moemons, he is strong because of the hard training, he is strong because of the experience he gains and above allHe is strong because of his spirit ".

"Spirit?" asked the moemon confused.

"Yes, no matter how much a person has power, that power will be useless if she doesn't have a strong spirit," said Raram.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked.

"Come with us" said Raram.

"What!?" asked Zoe.

"All right, I'm coming with you" said the moemon "but only if she can defeat me" she then pointed to Zoe.

"Okay" said Raram. He loosened Zoe who walked slowly toward the moemon wild.

"Finally I be able to cash my anger in you," said Zoe.

"Before I forget, what's your species anyway?" asked Raram.

"I'm a mankey," she said.

"I don't care" said Zoe she extended your claws and prepared the blow "Scratch".

"Scratch" against attacked Mankey. Zoe's attack hit Mankey in the stomach and Mankey's hit on the face of Zoe.

"Leer" Mankey gave Zoe an intimidating look with sharp eyes.

"Do you really think that scares me?" asked Zoe before delivering another Scratch.

Mankey tried to deviate, but was too slow.

"It ends here," said Zoe "Ember." Zoe opened his mouth and spit several spheres of fire from the mouth. Mankey hasn't had time to swerve before the spheres to achieve.

"She learned a new move" thought Raram.

"Go moebola" said Raram. He played the moebola in moemon's head, which was enclosed by light before being sucked into the moebola. The moebola fell to the ground, where he was wincing for a while before they stabilize.

"We made it!" said Raram.

"We have to bring her with us?" asked Zoe.

"Yes" said Raram "she's one of us now."

Zoe grumbled a bit but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Thank you nurse Joy" said Raram.

"It was a pleasure to help," said the nurse Joy, delivering the moebolas of Zoe and Mankey for Raram.

He left the moemon center and then brought Zoe and Mankey out of their moebolas.

"Mankey, it's time for you to receive your name now" said Raram "If you want, you can choose your name".

Mankey flashed confused for a moment, then delivered a punch to the Raram's stomach.

"What kind of trainer lazy you are?" she said "You should choose my name".

"O-ok" said Raram with one hand in the stomach while breathed with difficulty _"she's very feisty"_ he thought _"maybe with wounded pride"_.

"All right, what about Asuka?" asked Raram.

"I think it serves" murmured Asuka, blushing a little.

"All right, let's see your data" said Raram while took the moedex the Pocket.

**Name**: Asuka

**Moemon**: Mankey

**Species**: Monkey Pig Moemon

**Gender**: Female

**Type**: Fighting

**Level**: 5

**Regional Moedex**: # 056

**Skill**: Vital Spirit / Anger Point

**Attacks**: Scratch, Leer

**Breast size**: B

**Evolves from**: none

**Evolves into**: Primeape

**Info**: Mankey are incredibly violent moemons. The fight is the biggest passion of a Mankey, after their masters. Mankey express his passion for his master through violence, they see punches and kicks like hugs and kisses.

_"Just my luck"_ thought Raram so ironic.

"So, where do we go now?" asked Asuka.

"We're going to the Pewter city" said Raram.

"Well, then let's go, the sooner we do this faster I'm going to become strong," said Asuka. She then began walking in a hurry, without waiting Raram or Zoe.

"You going the wrong way" said Raram.

Asuka blinked surprised. She then struck a Scratch in the face of Raram.

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" said Asuka "you're the coach, you should show the path, so hurry up, we have to go to Pewter city".

"It's your fault for not having expected master" said Zoe.

"You stay out of it your ..."

"Asuka return" said Raram, returning Asuka to her moebola "she really needs to cool off."

"She annoys me a lot," said Zoe.

"Don't worry, over time she will become less aggressive" said Raram _"at least I hope."_

* * *

Meanwhile in Viridian forest, Myu walked with his Bulbasaur, Reiji.

"Frankly, this forest looks like it never ends" mumbled Myu.

"Be patient Mistress" said Reiji "shouldn't take too long for us to get out of here".

"You know, professor oak would do well on the alert that we were going to spend for places like this," said Myu.

"He lied," said Reiji suddenly. Myu turned to him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"In the lab, when he said what most people did not know of the existence of moemons men ... He lied," said Reiji "the truth is that we're being hunted."

"Hunted?" asked Myu.

"Yes, the teacher taught me and the others in the lab" continued Reiji "he said the only ones that are safe are those that have coaches and that for some reason people are forgetting of our existence" he then looked around the forest "I can hear them, they're afraid of being found by the one that the hunting".

"But ... but who is that the hunting and why only hunts the moemons men?" asked Myu nervous.

"I don't know" said Reiji staring at the ground "all I know is the what teacher told me, but who is hunting us definitely not common."

* * *

**So here's the new chapter. I probably would have posted more early had it not been for back to school. I'm starting high school and people around me are putting me under a lot of tension. Anyway leave your comments, which I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for this chapter took so long to be published . The tests already started at my school and it really occupied much of my time . Anyway , enjoy this new chapter . The next will be published soon . Maybe.**

* * *

**Raram's Moemon Adventure**

**Chapter 3**

Raram and Zoe were at the exit of Viridian City, ready to go to Pewter City.

" Hey, Raram! " said a voice from behind him. Raram turned and saw Jason.

" Man, I almost could not reach you" Jason said " Anyway, that such a battle? I have a new moemon with me."

Raram turned to Zoe " What you think? "

" Nothing would be better than having a battle now" Zoe said smiling devilishly "I have not cashed in all my rage Asuka."

" Who is Asuka? " Jason asked.

" If you can defeat the Zoe, you will discover " said Raram.

"Alright, go Akemi!" Jason said, throwing a moebola.

The moemon that came out was a Pidgey. She had short brown hair that reached to her neck, brown eyes and a brown pair of wings on his back. She wore a beige shirt with brown sleeves and a brown skirt.

"Oh...you're so cute" said Zoe "is a shame that I'll have to clean the floor with your face" he said.

"Gust!" Akemi said infuriated with the Zoe's comment. She flapped its wings at high speed creating a miniature tornado. The tornado slammed into Zoe who was thrown backwards with force.

"Scratch " Zoe said. She extended her claws and ran toward Akemi.

"Sand Attack" Akemi said. She flapped her wings, creating a storm of sand, blinding Zoe .

Zoe continued to advance, but missed the coup because of the sand.

"Tackle" said Akemi. She launched an attack against Zoe in full body. Zoe did not see the attack to be trying to take the sand from his face and fell to the ground on impact.

"Enough!" Zoe shouted. A red aura grew around her and her eyes turned two balls of fire .

"_She's using the Blaze!_" Raram thought.

"Scratch" Zoe said. She ran toward Akemi faster than before. Akemi could not dodge the attack because was frozen with fear. Zoe's Claws hit hard, making her fall to the ground .

"Ember" Zoe said. She spit fire balls in the mouth Akemi. When the flames ceased, Akemi was unconscious on the floor.

"Akemi, return" Jason said "You got stronger since our last battle".

Raram just nodded. He then noticed that Zoe's blaze was over.

"Wow, that was intense" said Zoe sweating.

"Alright, go Makie!" Jason said. He threw a moeball that released the Squirtle .

"Finally I will have my revenge on you" said Makie.

"Ember" said Zoe shooting their fire balls again.

"Bubble" retaliated Squirtle. She opened her mouth and blew numerous clear bubbles against Zoe's ember. The two attacks were annulled .

"Scratch" Zoe said as she moved about Squirtle .

"Bubble" said Makie. She blew clear bubbles in Zoe, who fell backwards to the ground.

"Tackle" said Makie. While Zoe was still rising, Makie threw himself on her in a full body attack .

"Ember" said Zoe, still on the floor. Makie was too close to deflect balls of fire and was hit by the attack.

"Scratch" said Zoe. She raised her claws, ready to give the blow.

"Bubble" said Makie at the last minute. She threw her clear bubbles on the Zoe's face, that fell back unconscious.

"Zoe returns" said Raram "go Asuka!" he threw the moebola Asuka who left confused moebola . When she realized he was in a battle he advanced and struck a Scratch ... In Raram .

He fell to the ground with a thud while Jason and Makie looked confused.

"Why did you attack me?" Raram asked as he stood up.

"First, because made me return to moebola while I was still talking, according to leave me languishing in moeball all this time and third, for sending me in a battle before you make a pact with me" Asuka said, almost shouting.

"leave you languishing in moeball? did not you stay even 10 minutes on your moeball" replied Raram.

Asuka "It's hard to have a notion of time within that thing" she said.

" Not wanting to interrupt, but you're still in the middle of a battle" Jason said.

"Asuka, I promise to make a covenant with you after this battle and stop interrupting you while you're talking and I'll try to leave you less time in moeball possible, but now I need you to fight" said Raram.

Asuka thought about the offer for a moment.

"Okay, but I will not forget your promise" Asuka said. She then turned to Makie " This is my first battle since I was captured, so it does not become boring".

"Clean the floor with your face is good enough for you?" asked Makie "Tackle" she started to run towards Asuka . Asuka just stepped to the side, while Makie passed running by she, unable to change the direction of your attack to time .

"Scratch" said Asuka. She advanced on Makie and attacked his claws. Makie staggered backward to receive the blow.

"Bubble" said Makie. She turned toward Asuka before spitting numerous clear bubbles. Asuka deflected the blow with ease and advanced on Makie.

"Scratch" disse Asuka. Ela desferiu um golpe no rosto de Makie com suas garras, fazendo ela cair inconsciente no chão.

"Scratch" said Asuka. She dealt a blow to the face of Makie with his claws, making her fall unconscious on the floor.

"Makie return" Jason said "damn, I can not believe you won again".

Raram shrugged and returned Asuka to moeball. He then turned to follow the route 2.

"You're not going to moemon center first?" Jason asked.

"No, Asuka is still strong enough to account for the moemons of Viridian Forest" said Raram "and also, it would be strange that I spend there three times in the same day".

"Well, I see you in the city of Pewter" Jason said, following in direction to the moemon center.

* * *

Shortly after, Raram was following by the Viridian Forest. He keep Asuka in moeball for not to draw attention of feral moemons, why he did not want her if tired. After a while, he finally arrived at Pewter City.

"_So, it is here's what I'm going to have my first gym battle_" Raram thought. He then decided to go to the center moemon for restore the health of Zoe.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the moemon center was a certain person muttering to herself.

"Frankly, why the hell takes so long to recover the health of a moemon" grumbled Myu.

"You should try to be less impatient Myu" said Raram "You really gets annoying when you 're impatient" he said.

Myu was surprised to see Raram there. She did not expect that he to come out of the forest Viridian so fast. However , as soon as she regained her composure, she turned to face him with his usual angry expression.

"Look, I already told you that I will not take effrontery from you " She said " so shut this your mouth" .

Raram "Don't was effrontery, it was just a friendly advice" he said.

" Shut up ! I did not ask your advice ," said Myu .

Raram sighed. Myu really was very stubborn and easily annoyed , but after all, they were friends .

" Excuse me miss" said Nurse Joy "their moemons are already cured ".

"Finally" said Myu. She took the moeballs impatient manner.

" How many moemons you already have?" Raram asked as he handed his own moeballs to Nurse Joy.

"Two, and you?" asked Myu.

"Two also" said Raram.

"Hey, what do you think of a battle?" asked Myu. His eyes shone with excitement.

"No" said Raram "I have a gym battle after restoring the health of my moemons".

"Oh, come on" insisted Myu "His moemons will be able to get stronger and you will still be able to have his gym battle after."

"I do not have time to be fighting with you every time we meet" Raram said impatiently.

"Why not? Is what rivals do" Myu said.

"Myu,if you want to battle, why you will not have a gym battle?" Raram said trying to change the subject.

"I've had my gym battle and won" Myu said smugly "want to see my badge?".

"No" said Raram.

"I'm just asking you a battle, you will still be able to fight the gym leader then" said Myu.

"okay,okay, I battalion with you" Raram said "but I have not made a covenant with my new moemon yet, you mind waiting a bit?".

Myu blushed heavily when Raram finished.

"A-ah, okay, but do it soon" said Myu embarrassed.

After Nurse Joy finished of heal moemons of Raram, she gave him a key to a room in the moemon center for him to make a pact with Asuka.

"Perverted, stubborn, indifferent to everything" Myu mumbled, blushing heavily.

* * *

Upon entering the room of center moemon Raram released Asuka, who left the moeball a little confused. She looked around the room, until his eyes focused on Raram.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In a room in the moemon center of the Pewter city" Said Raram somewhat nervous "I brought you here to make... a deal" he said.

Asuka pulled Raram by the shirt collar and threw him on the bed, just before she ride on it.

"had already past time" she murmured. She untied the Raram's belt and pulled his pants and his underwear down, revealing his hard cock. She gave a mischievous smile before holding Raram's cock with hard. Raram moaned at the touch of Asuka. She squeezed his cock harder before caress the member for up and down slowly. Raram moaned in pain and pleasure at the same time, by the way as Asuka caress he.

"Asuka... I'm almost..." moaned Raram, but so he said this, Asuka released his cock.

Raram looked at her almost begging, which Asuka replied slowly removing his shoes. She pressed her big toe against the little head of Raram's member. She started making preção on Raram's member, making him moan of pain and pleasure. Soon he could take no more and came on Asuka's foot. She gave a slight smile to notice that the member Raram was still hard.

Asuka then removed her slacks and panties revealing her wet pussy. She wasted no time before starting to jump on the Raram's member. A tear trickled down Asuka 's eyes when her hymen was broken, but she seemed like the pain, because started to go faster.

When Raram tried to touch her breasts, Asuka held his wrists to the bed with his hands, without stopping to jump on the cock Raram. Raram soon began to move her hips in sync with the movements of Asuka. The pleasure she gave him was too much for Raram.

"Oh... Asuka, I will..." before Raram finished the sentence, he released his seed inside of Asuka, causing a wave of pleasure go through her body. Asuka moaned before you come shortly thereafter. She fell up Raram, falling asleep almost instantly. Raram wrapped his arms around her, before also falling asleep.

* * *

When Raram left the center, had already becoming night.

"why the hell took you so long there" asked Myu. Raram was disappointed, but not surprised to find her waiting for him on the outside from the moemon center. He hoped she would go away and leave him to have a night 's rest.

"Let's get this over with" said Raram "Go Zoe!".

Zoe left the moebola a flash of light. She looked Raram with a sleepy expression.

"We have even if we fight now? Is already night" Zoe said.

"believe me, I 'm with less mood for that than you" said Raram.

"Stop being a buzz kill" said Myu "Go Nezumi".

The moemon that left the moeball was a Rattata. He had a messy purple hair, red eyes, a pair of purple ears and a long tail. He wore a purple coat and purple pants worn.

"Zoe use the Ember" Raram said.

Zoe opened her mouth and spit balls of fire in Nezumi. He diverted to the side, with the embers almost burning he.

"Quick Attack" Nezumi said. He started running towards Zoe at a speed that made him almost invisible. He hit her in full, knocking her down.

"Scratch" said Zoe as she stood. She extended her claws to Nezumi and hit him in the chest. He staggered back, disoriented.

"Ember" said Zoe. She spit fireballs at Nezumi before he had a time of diverting.

"Tackle" Nezumi said. He launched on Zoe in a full body attack. Zoe staggered back from the impact, but was not badly injured.

"Scratch" said Zoe. She gave a blow to the Nezumi's face with her claws, knocking him unconscious.

"Nezumi return" Myu said, bringing him back to moeball "Go Reiji!".

She throwed the Reiji's moeball, releasing him.

"Vine Whip" said Reiji. Two dark green vines bulb left on his back and he whipped in Zoe.

"Scratch" said Zoe. He extended his claws to try and refute the vineyards, but the vines were faster and Zoe ended up with several scratches on the skin.

"Ember" said Zoe. She spit fire balls, burning the vines and hitting Reiji.

"Leech Seed" said Reiji. He played a seed in Zoe. When the seed hit the stomach of Zoe, vines began to grow to the full extent of the body of Zoe, until she could no longer move. The vines began to drain the energy of Zoe and transfer it to Reiji. Zoe squirmed trying to get out of the vines, but this only made the hold with more force.

"Ember" said Zoe. She spat fire in vines, which burned quickly, leaving Zoe free. She then turned to Reiji.

"Ember" she opened her mouth and spit flames in Reiji. He tried to resist flames, but it didn't take long for him to fall unconscious on the floor.

"Reiji return" said Myu. His frustration was evident "I don't believe. Our first battle and you win with a single moemon! That's not fair".

Raram just shrugged.

* * *

The next morning, Raram addressed directly to the Pewter gym.

"Wait!" said a voice coming behind him. He turned and saw Myu "I will with you".

"Why," asked Raram confused.

"I want to see how you're going to do in your first gym battle" said Myu.

Raram just shrugged before heading to the gym. After healing Zoe, he and Myu walked until the Pewter gym. Raram hesitated for a moment when it was facing the entrance to the gym, but finally he passed through the gates.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. leave your comments if possible.**


End file.
